As is known in the art, phased array radars have a number of advantages over other types of radar systems while having certain potential disadvantages. One potential limitation to the design and operation of phased array antennas used in radars and communication systems is the limited scan volume coverage if super-elements are used; super-elements may be employed in order to reduce costs, at the expense of smaller scan volumes. Scan volumes are limited since a super-element assembly comprises a number of individual radiator elements coupled to a common transmission line, and the resulting larger area super-element “subarray” has a reduced scan volume that corresponds to the beamwidth of the “subarray.”